Heart For Sale
by swagiesuga
Summary: Apa kau ingin membeli sekeping hati ?. /MEANIE/MINGYUxWONWOO/SVT FF/ONESHOT.


**Hearts for Sale**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pasar sangat ramai hari ini. Suara riuh penjual menawarkan dagangannya terdengar di setiap sudut pasar. Jalan penuh dengan lalu lalang pedati yang membawa penumpang juga barang dagangan. Tak jarang lewat beberapa kereta kuda yang mengantar orang kalangang atas untuk pergi berbelanja. Aroma roti yang baru keluar dari panggangan bercampur dengan harum wangi bunga segar dari lapak penjual bunga. Tidak ketinggalan anak-anak kecil yang berlarian saling mengejar satu sama lain.

Di salah satu sudut pasar, berdiri seorang gadis kecil berdiri dengan baju dan rok tumpuk sewarna merah hati. Rambutnya yang sewarna langit sore dikepang dua dengan ikat pita kecil yang manis. Ditangannya ada sekeranjang penuh hati yang berpendar kemerahan. Gadis itu menawarkan dagangannya dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Apa kau ingin membeli sekeping hati? Aku memiliki beberapa hati yang cantik"

 **Hearts for Sale**

Haah... aku pikir dengan berjalan jalan di sekitar pasar akan merubah suasana hatiku. Nyatanya ini tidak bekerja sama sekali. Lain kali aku tidak akan meminta pendapat kepada Arthur. Seharusnya aku bertanya padanya tentang cara merawat tanaman atau cara memotong semak.

Mungkin, hatiku ini akan rusak selamanya.

"Permisi _Sir_ , apa anda ingin membeli sekeping hati ?"

Apa gadis ini baru saja berkata bahwa ia menjual hati? Kalau begitu ada harapan untukku.

"Apa kau juga bisa memperbaiki hati yang rusak?"

"Maafkan aku, _Sir_. Tapi aku hanya menjual hati"

"Ah.. begitu ya"

Benar juga, cukup sulit untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa melakukannya.

"Tapi kalau _Sir_ berjalan terus ke ujung jalan sana, anda dapat bertemu dengan Mingyu. Dia bisa membetulkan semua hati yang rusak." terang gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke salah satu jalan di pasar ini. Kedua mataku menatap arah yang di tunjuk oleh telunjuk si gadis kecil.

" Terimakasih gadis kecil "

" Sama sama, _Sir_ "

 **Hearts for Sale**

Lelaki muda itu akhirnya sampai di ujung jalan sesuai dengan arahan gadis kecil yang ia temui tadi. Dihadapannya kini ada sebuah pintu toko kecil dengan tulisan ~Mingyu'sheart~ yang diukir di atas pintunya. Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam toko setelah dan menemukan seseorang berambut hitam kelam dengan pelindung mata sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di di atas meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan peralatan. Pasti dia yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu. Sepertinya orang itu tidak sadar seseorang telah masuk kedalam tokonya.

"Ehm.. Permisi "

Mingyu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan melepas pelindung matanya."Oh, ada pelanggan! Silahkan masuk, _Sir_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambut Mingyu sambil berjalan ke arah pelanggan barunya.

"Gadis kecil di ujung jalan sana berkata jika kau bisa memperbaiki hati".

"Yupp, itu memang pekerjaanku! Namaku Mingyu, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda _Sir_ ". Mingyu menambahkan senyum lebar di akhir kalimatnya. Pakaian sederhananya dan kulit tan orang itu sedikit kotor disana-sini.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga. Kau bisa memanggilku Wonwoo". Wonwoo menjabat tangan Mingyu yang bersarung tangan kulit hitam.

"Ah, Tuan Wonwoo. Jadi, seperti apa masalahnya?"

Wonwoo memperlihatkan kepingan hati miliknya. Ada retakan besar yang hampir membagi hati itu menjadi dua keping besar dengan retakan retakan kecil disekitarnya. Mingyu menatap lamat-lamat kepingan hati itu dengan wajah serius.

"Hmm.. astaga, kerusakannya cukup parah juga"

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa memperbaikinya ?"

Dengan cepat Mingyu mengibaskan kedua tangannya. " Ah! Aku tidak begitu berkata seperti itu _Sir_! Ini mungkin membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya "

"kalau begitu, ini bisa menjadi masalah untukku"

"Apa anda berencana akan segera menikah Tuan Wonwoo?" Goda Mingyu sambil menyikut lengan Wonwoo.

"Ya, sebenarnya begitu"

"Wah, aku ucapkan selamat !"

Wonwoo menatap kepingan hatinya. "Meski begitu, tanggal pernikahan sudah semakin dekat sementara hatiku tidak bisa mencintai tunanganku seperti biasanya"

"Ah.. aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, anda bisa meninggalkannya di sini untuk beberapa waktu. Aku tidak bisa berjanji ini akan selesai dengan cepat. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin"

"Terimakasih" Wonwoo menyerahkan kepingan hatinya ke tangan Mingyu "Tolong jaga ini dengan baik"

"Tentu saja _Sir_. Karena aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa menyelesaikannya, datanglah kemari sewaktu-waktu."

"Baiklah. Sekali, terimakasih Mingyu"

 **Hearts for Sale**

Di perjalanan pulang, Wonwoo kembali berpapasan dengan gadis kecil penjual hati yang masih menawarkan dagangannya kepada orang yang lalu lalang. Seakan mengucapkan terimakasih, Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis itu. Gadis penjual hati itu tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Wonwoo sebelum kembali menawarkan dagangannya.

" _Apa kau ingin membeli sekeping hati?_ "

 **Hearts for Sale**

"Maaf hari ini saya datang lagi kemari"

Mingyu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melirik ke arah pintu masuk.

"Oh, Tuan Wonwoo"

Seakan sudah sering sekali mengunjungi toko ini, Wonwoo masuk dan menghampiri Mingyu. "Hari ini saya membawa kue"

"Woah.. ini lezat sekali" puji Mingyu setelah memasukkan sepotong besar kue ke mulutnya. _Strawberry short cake_ kesukaannya.

"Saya senang anda menyukainya, Mingyu"

" Aha.. maaf, sebelumnya tidak ada pelanggan yang membawakanku kue seperti ini " ujar Mingyu sambil mengelap ujung bibirnya yang terkena krim dengan punggung tangannya. Bahkan krimnya terasa sangat enak.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan pada seseorang yang memperbaiki hatiku"

Saat Wonwoo mengatakan sesuatu tentang hatinya, Mingyu jadi teringat sesuatu. "bicara soal itu, sebenarnya ada sesuatu..."

"apa itu masalah besar ?"

" _Well_...salah satu bagian penting untuk fungsi 'cinta' di hatimu hilang."

"Jadi... saya takkan bisa mencintai tunangan saya?".

Wonwoo menatap ke dalam cangkir berisi teh buatan Mingyu. "... dia pantas mendapat pasangan yang lebih baik dariku" ucap Wonwoo lirih.

Meskipun pelan, namun Mingyu dapat mendengar kata-kata Wonwoo dengan jelas. Mingyu mengeratkan lipatan tangan di dadanya sambil menatap Wonwoo dalam-dalam.

"Aku.. aku akan memperbaikinya untukmu! " ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba. "Ada sesuatu yang masih bisa aku lakukan"

"Benarkah?!" Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Mingyu erat. "Kau benar benar penyelamatku, Mingyu!"

"Ti-dak usah berkata seperti itu,Sir. Aku senang membantu orang sebaik anda". Mingyu berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kalau begitu, besok saya akan kembali lagi kemari. Sekali lagi, terimakasih. Sampai jumpa besok, Mingyu!"

"Sampai jumpa besok !"

Senyum di bibir Mingyu langsung menghilang saat Wonwoo meninggalkan tokonya. Mingyu menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Wonwoo. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh dadanya yang tampak samar-samar berpendar merah.

"Apakah ini cukup?"

 **Hearts for Sale**

Benar saja, pagi pagi sekali Wonwoo datang ke toko Mingyu keesokan harinya. Ia tampak senang saat melihat hasil pekerjaan Mingyu.

"Hebat sekali! Kau berhasil memperbaikinya!"

"Hahaha... tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikannya, kan?"

Wonwoo memasukkan kepingan hati itu ke dalam dadanya. "Luar biasa... aku bisa merasakan hatiku penuh dengan rasa cinta"

"Ah, benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu." ucap Mingyu dengan tangan kanan yang meremas erat dadanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, aku yakin tunanganku pasti akan sangat bahagia!"

" Hm kurasa juga begitu "

"Ah, Mingyu! Saya harap anda bisa datang ke pernikahanku nanti."

Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo yang berbinar bahagia. Sedikit berat rasanya untuk membalas permintaan Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja."

 **Hearts for Sale**

Loh? Bukannya itu Mingyu? Tidak biasanya dia ada di luar tokonya sepagi ini. Ada apa dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk seperti itu? Apa dia sedang bersedih? Aha! ini pasti tentang 'itu'.

"Dasar bodoh! kenapa kamu selalu membagi kepingan hatimu pada orang lain! Tanpa mendapat sepersen pun !"

Akhirnya dia menaikkan kepalanya juga. Benar, matanya sedikit sembab.

"Whoa.. coba lihat siapa yang bicara barusan! Kau sendiri? Kenapa kamu menjual hati-hati itu padahal kau sendiri tidak punya satupun, Gadis kecil ?"

"Humph.. bukan begitu ! Aku menjualnya karena tidak ada yang cocok denganku. "

"Aku mengerti... kalau begitu, apa kau mau sisa potongan dari hatiku ?"

Mingyu mengeluarkan sekeping hati kecil dari dadanya. Astaga! Itu pasti akan sangat cocok untukku !

"Kau memberikannya untukku ?"

Mingyu mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan. Kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya'.

"Terimakasih Mingyu !"

 **Hearts for Sale**

Di sebuah ruangan kamar rumah sakit, seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut semerah langit sore yang dikuncir dua sederhana itu terduduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memegang sebuah buku. Disamping ranjang itu terdapat beberapa peralatan medis yang berbunyi pelan untuk menopang hidup si gadis kecil. Matanya terpaku pada isi dari buku yang dipegangnya. Sampai ia tak sadar kalau ada seorang dokter yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Gadis kecil? Ingat, besok adalah hari yang spesial"

Tangan dokter itu mengelus kepala gadis kecil dengan lembut. "Syukurlah kita dapat donor jantung yang cocok untukmu."

"Iya Wonwoo saem, dan aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Mingyu" jawab Gadis kecil itu dengan nada polosnya.

"Uh.. siapa dia ?"

Gadis itu menutup buku yang ada di pangkuannya. " Tidak apa-apa. Memang banyak orang yang melupakannya, orang yang sudah dibantu Mingyu juga banyak yang lupa dengannya."

Gadis itu kemudian menyentuh gambar hati yang berpendar di sampul buku itu.

" Tapi aku akan terus mengingatnya"

- _ **FIN**_ -

Haii, aku balik lagi kesini setelah beratus-ratus tahun pergi menghilang. *eilaahh*

Sebelumnya aku ingin menjelaskan alur cerita ini sedikit. Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Gadis Penjual hati adalah tokoh yang ada didalam buku yang dibaca oleh Gadis kecil di rumah sakit. Para readers semua disini bisa menafsirkan dengan bebas apa maksud dari 'hati' disini.

Untuk Gadis Kecil Penjual hati, dia adalah penggambaran dari Gadis Kecil yang butuh donor jantung. Gadis itu menjual hatinya, artinya ia sedang mengulur waktu untuk menunggu donor jantung yang tepat untuknya.

Untuk Wonwoo, kalian bisa saja mengartikan bahwa hati itu adalah hati untuk mencinta. Hatinya yang rusak tidak mencintai tunangannya kembali. Karena itu ia harus membetulkannya.

Untuk Mingyu, Hati itu mungkin seperti barang. Namun itu adalah rasa cinta yang sangat berharga untuknya. Saat Mingyu memberikan patahan daei hatinya untuk membetulkan hati Wonwoo, bisa diartikan ia memberikan hatinya untuk Wonwoo dengan cinta yang Mingyu punya.

Kalian juga bisa mengartikan, seseorang didunia nyata bernama Mingyu mencintai seseorang dalam diam. Rela melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang ia suka -Wonwoo- meski Wonwoo tak menyadari itu. Dan Mingyu mungkin meninggal, entah dengan cara seperti apa, sehingga jantungnya dapat didonorkan untuk Gadis kecil.

Untuk review kalian, maafkan Gie baru membalasnya sekarang yaa

lombokriwit: ekhm. Ini bisa jadi sedih, bisa juga engga hehe..makasih untuk sarannya. Kali ini udah Gie perbaiki~ terimakasih banyak udah mau mampir. Mampir lagi ya next ff wk

Arlequeen Kim: Mingyu... menurutmu gimana? hehe. Terimakasih yaa udah baca dan mampir~

Dakinya Wonu :JANGAN BAPEREUU ! TENGKYUU BUAT REVIEWNYA YEE

Seira minkyu: MAKASIIIIHHH BANYAK SAYYY ini sudah kurapihkan lagi hehe...

Levenuary: AAAGGHHH MAKASIH YAAA. Ayo mampir lagi hehe. Wish you have a good day~ *bukan endorse*

Lol: iyaa makasih juga yaa. Wonwoo lupain mingyu ? Entahlah hehe.

TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, NUMPANG LEWAT DAN TINGGALIN REVIEW. MUAAH

SEE YOU IN MY NEXT FF~


End file.
